


No Funny Business

by ClownCommittee



Series: Just For Chuckles [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, But Lea's such a clown, Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Lea loves Isa so much guys, M/M, PWP, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownCommittee/pseuds/ClownCommittee
Summary: When Isa voices his insecurities, Lea will do anything in his power to make Isa feel better. Even if it means abandoning the person he thought he was.





	No Funny Business

Becoming human again--having a heart--wasn’t easy, to say the least. 

After their nobodies were defeated, the battle with Xehanort won and over, Axel and Saix were no more. They were finally allowed to live their lives as Lea and Isa again. They could eat sea salt ice cream on warm summer days sitting atop the Twilight Town clock tower, or go to the beach and laugh like they were teenagers back on Radiant Garden hell bent on wreaking havoc.

However, there were also many problems that came with their recompletion. It wasn’t all fun and games and ice cream with friends. A heart came with the burden of emotions. Wants and desires that had not been there when they were nobodies came flooding back in a wave of nausea and guilt and regret. 

Since Lea had been recompleted for longer, he had learnt how to deal with the sudden onslaught. The constant weight on his chest that would never fully go away when he looked at the people he had harmed while working for the Organisation. But Isa … 

Isa had always been the more reserved of the two. Grown ups had prided in him in being so mature for his age back when they were kids. Perhaps he was. But ever his foil, Lea was the troublemaker, the class clown that could make even Isa’s stony face turn soft with a smile. And when Lea was upset, face sticky with tears and snot, Isa was the one to swoop in and make everything better. 

So as it was, it made sense that the emotions that Isa felt after his recompletion would be overwhelming at best. Still, weeks after settling down in their new bodies and their new home, they hadn’t sat down to talk about where they had gone wrong in the past. Lea knew that Isa was bottling up his feelings, and chose to stay quiet for the time being. Isa would come to him when he was ready. 

They lived in relative peace in an apartment near Twilight Town. Radiant Garden may have been their original home, but home was where the people they cared about lived, and Xion and Roxas knew of no better place to be than where their lives had started. Deciding that two kids couldn’t be left to fend for themselves without a somewhat competent adult, Lea had followed them. And Isa knew that he would rather be wherever his best friend was. So the two bought a shared apartment, which was sparsely decorated and kept fairly neet, and went about their lives as best they could. 

But Lea waited. He could see the way Isa tensed whenever he was around Roxas or Xion--eyes barely making contact with anything except the ground, his posture guarded. No matter how many times Isa apologised, showed he wasn’t at all like his Nobody anymore, showed he had a heart and cared, guilt weighed heavy on his shoulders. 

Nights spent curled up in bed together, limbs tangled in post-coital bliss, Isa would shiver as nightmares plagued him. All Lea could do was hold him tight until morning came, where Isa would act as if nothing had happened. Lea knew that Isa would never get the sleep he deserved unless he talked. 

It took a while, perhaps too long. Finally, the straw broke the camel’s back. Isa sat on the couch, curled comfortably around Lea. They had spent the day with Roxas and Xion in town, their usual Sunday lunch gathering. When Isa came home, tensed back taught under his coat, he made himself some tea in his favourite cup and sat himself on the couch to wait for Lea, who joined him shortly thereafter. 

They sat like this in silence for some time, soaking in the day’s events. Isa bent to retrieve his teacup from the low coffee table, but in a moment, he fumbled. The teacup crashed to the floor, the fine china shattering to spill its contents on the shag rug beneath them. 

Disquiet fell on their small living room. 

“I’ll go get a towel, don’t move,” Lea said, making a move to stand and step carefully around the mess. 

Isa did nothing but stare at the mess he had made, frustration causing his eyes to water. “Why do I even bother?” His words were spoken softly, as if he hadn’t intended anyone to hear. 

Returned with rag in hand, Lea gave Isa a curious look. “What do you mean?” 

“I thought…” He paused to take a deep breath. “I had hoped once I was recompleted, these feelings of hurt and anger would go away. I’ve realised now that these feelings I had when I was a Saix were towards my own weakness. And in my pain, I had projected them outwards and onto others. In turn, I ended up hurting Roxas and Xion.” 

As Isa spoke, Lea had finished collecting the broken shards and placed them on the teacup’s saucer, where they would have sat would they have been whole still. He laid the towel down on the spill to try and sop up some of the mess. Lea sat himself back on the couch at Isa’s side to pull Isa to his chest. Almost symbolically, Isa’s resolve had broked and his feelings poured out with the shattering of his favourite teacup. 

Lea cleared his throat. “If it makes you feel any better, Roxas and Xion have forgiven you for the things you’ve said and done as Saix. They know you were under Xemnas’s influence. They can’t hold that against you.”

“Doesn’t really make me feel better,” Isa turned his head to mumble into Lea’s shoulder, breath tickling the soft red baby hair’s at Lea’s neck. 

“Well, what would make you feel better?” Lea would do anything to stop Isa from putting himself down. 

Isa sucked in a breath. “Clown sex.” 

Moments later, soft carnival music echoed throughout their small apartment. Isa was bent over the bed, completely naked. Lea held a large, red shoe in the air, waving it around threateningly, a smug look on his face. Isa groaned, waiting for his boyfriend to deliver the blow, but Lea held it in the air longer, withholding any contact. The anticipation grew. 

“Please,” he growled in a low voice.

“Please what?” Lea responded with faux ignorance. He swayed his hips, trying to tempt Lea to give in, but the man was too stubborn. Isa dug his nails into the sheets, frustration edging him closer to a complete loss of control. 

“Please spank me, Daddy.”

Lea chuckled and placed the back of the clown shoe across Isa's ass. He gave it a few gentle taps, making Isa squirm and tighten his grip on the bed sheets. A faint whimper escaped his lips right as Lea lifted the shoe and smacked it back down hard. 

Isa's ass jiggled on impact, the man let out a soft whine as a brand of pink clownshoe-shape colored his butt. 

“You've been a very bad boy,” Lea teased, rubbing circles at the spot he just hit. 

Isa laughed. “No worse than you.”

That was the wrong thing to say. Lea spanked him again, this time lower and near his thighs, a very sensitive spot. Isa cried out in shock, pain, and mostly pleasure. His dick twitched slightly and the little bitch quickly buried his head into mattress, trying to hide his shame. 

“That's what happens when you back talk to Chuckles.”

Isa grunted. “S-sorry daddy, I'll...behave myself from now on.”

The clown smirked. “Oh really now, then I guess you don't need a spanking then,” he teased, letting the words slowly roll off his tongue.

“No,” Isa cried out a little too quickly and desperately. Panic overcame him as Lea took the beloved red, giant shoe away from his ass. “Le- I mean clown daddy, please punish my ass.”

Lea obliged. Hitting his ass with his clown shoe over and over again, alternating between each cheek. A steady rhythm to the sound of circus music. It was entrancing to Lea, spanking his naughty boyfriend like this. It was much like playing the bongo drums, something he did quite often in his act. 

It wasn't until Isa made a sound that echoed more pain than pleasure that Lea snapped out of his thoughts. Isa looked like a baboon, his ass radiating a red glow much akin to his strap-on clown nose. 

Isa, at this point, was heavily panting. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and drool pooled onto the bed. His boyfriend didn't even seem to notice, too busy with his growing arousal to realize that he was panting like a dog. Lea gulped hard and quickly reminded himself that this was Isa's night. Petplay would have to wait for another day.

Lea carefully let his fingertips caress his boyfriend's sore cheeks. “I think it's time to move on,” he purred. Lea left the bedside and Isa whined from the sudden lack in stimulation. 

Chuckles chuckled. “Patience love, I’m just getting some fun toys for us. Some...surprise tools that will help us later,” he reassured and opened a nearby drawer. He sorted through some of their numerous toys, some which were bought in their good friend, Xigbar’s, sex shop, many more were Lea’s professional equipment. If the clown committee knew of his mistreatment of the equipment, he would have his clown licence revoked. His reputation would be in shambles. 

But for Isa, it was worth the risk. Lea put the items of interest into a polka dotted bag and slipped into some stuffed, white gloves, then he pinned his water-squirting flower to his chest. He was about to rush back to his lover’s side when he suddenly remembered an item they desperately needed. 

Always practice safe sex, he reminded himself as he grabbed the bag of deflated balloons.

Isa was no longer bending over the side of the bed, instead he was sat on the edge, eyeing the bag o’ fun. A hungry look crossed his face. He was fully erect.

“One last touch, honey bear,” Lea promised. Isa pouted, but waited while he reached over to the laptop. Lea, using his very skilled fingers, typed something into the search bar and moments later the room filled with the sound of Afro Circus from the Madagascar 3 soundtrack.

Isa eyes lit up in excitement. He looked up at Lea, waiting for his next command.

“Now,” the clown gruffed. “Every time that Marty says Afro I want you to say clowny, and every time he says circus I want you to say daddy. Got it memorized?” Lea pointed knowingly to his head.

It took everything for Isa to not moan at the catchphrase. “Y-yes clowny daddy” he mewled. 

Lea smiled and ran a hand down his lover’s back. “Let’s practice. Clowny.” 

“Daddy” Isa whispered.

“Clowny” Lea demanded louder.

“Daddy!”

“You’re ready,” Lea decided and pushed Isa down onto the bed, the whoopee cushions going off underneath them.

His boyfriend continued to mumble the command words, stumbling over the syllables like a clown that had too much laughing gas. Lea towered over him. “Hey Isa, what’s that you got in your mouth?”

Isa tipped his head, confused by the question, and unconsciously opened his mouth. Chuckles’ magic fingers took ahold of something by his lips and pulled it out. The bottom squealed in amazement as colorful handkerchiefs (tied together) began spewing out of his mouth.

“You never cease to amaze me,” Isa purred. Lea didn't reply and instead carried the handkerchief rope to the bed post. Isa knew exactly where he was going with this and obediently raised his hand over his head like a good clown slut.

Lea tied his hands to the bedpost in a giant bow tie. Once he tested that the restraints were secure, he then ran a gloved finger down Isa's chest. It only squeaked two times.

“Why are you squirming?” Chuckles asked in a husky voice. “Good circus whores stay perfectly still for their clown master. I should just hand you over to some mime.”

Isa's gaze widened. “You wouldn't, you're not that cruel,” he whimpered, but Lea knew he was faking his fear. It was all part of the show. 

And since Isa was acting so good, Lea wanted to spoil him a little and try something new. Out from the bag o’ fun, he pulled out a make-up kit. Greasepaint, specifically, to ensure that the makeup won’t run during their… act. 

“Since you're so bad, how about a little humiliation?” Lea coaxed. He pulled a brush out and dipped it in white powder, which he proceeded to coat Isa's face in.

“Oh, Lea,” he said dreamingly.

“Chuckles,” he corrected. “Or clown master or daddy. There's no Lea in this bed room, got it memorized?”

Isa nodded when Lea took the brush away, replacing it with a thinner one. “Chuckles, this is new.” 

“It's almost midnight and I'm honest to god writing clown smut what has my life become?” Lea said, steadying his hand to make the finer details. 

Isa moaned as Lea made some finishing touches to his red cheeks. “I love this,” he gasped out, his rock hard dick already spurting precum. 

Lea was surprised. He knew his boyfriend would enjoy the make-up, but he didn't expect him to get off to it. Isa was always full of fun surprises. 

“Am I a sad clown or a happy clown?” the clown fucker asked. A pout forming on his lips.

“You're…. A beautiful clown”

Isa scoffed. “That doesn't answer my ques-” 

He was interrupted by a passionate kiss. The bed creaked slightly under the change in weight. Their tongues collided in a fit of passion, going back and forward like knives at during a knife throwing act. 

Lea bit his lower lip suddenly, his red lipstick staining his pristine, Disney-brand white teeth. Isa whimpered in pain and Lea used the distraction to grab something from his bag o’ fun, while his other hand snaked down his bottom’s stomach, down to his member.

Lea gave his lover’s fuck puppet a playful squeeze. Isa trumpeted like a elephant. Lea roared back like a lion. 

“Chuckles,” Isa hissed through the pleasure “H-harder.”

Lea squeezed harder --making Isa throw his head back-- before releasing his grip suddenly. 

“No,” Isa screamed, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Now, he really was a sad clown. 

“So impatient,” Lea tsked. “What did I tell you about making noises? Do you want me to bring out the rubber chicken?”

“N-no. Please. Anything but the chicken,” he begged while secretly in hope of receiving the glorious chicken.

“You’re too late, Isa.”

Daddy Clown whipped out a rubber chicken strapon and harnessed it to his waist. Isa watched with wide eyes that glazed over with lust and desire. He wanted that chicken so bad. No, not want, he needed to be filled with the chicken. He needed to have his butthole rammed relentlessly like a bad circus whore. His dick ached, he needed the release. 

Chuckles grabbed Isa’s thighs and pulled them apart like stage curtains, his anus being the main attraction. Isa, in turn, whined and yanked against his handkerchief bondage. 

Lea slowly brought the strapon up to Isa’s hips, then slowly entered his Bussy, letting only the chicken’s beak enter. Isa hissed in annoyance. 

“Hahahaha,” Lea said. He was laughing. “Gosh Isa you sure are tight.” Pop! Lea took the chicken out and pressed the flower on his chest. Soon, Isa’s hole was doused with warm lubricant. “Much better.” 

Without any mercy, Lea rammed that chicken into his bottom. After all the slow build up and teasing, Isa hadn’t expected something so direct. His body felt so full of his Daddy’s love.

“Oh Chuckles!” Isa’s howl sounded animal like and feral. Lea pounded him again, making Isa’s eyes glowed reminiscent to berserk mode.

Waves and waves of pleasure rolled through his entire twinkish body as Lea continued to hit that sweet, sweet spot over and over again. Ramming him with the same aggression he used at the whack-a-mole. Lea may have never been able to win any of those silly carnival games, but he did manage to win Isa’s heart.

Lea made one last thrust and Isa let out a loud moan, cum spurting out of his dick. But Lea wasn’t going to let that be the end of things, he grabbed a delious looking cream pie from his bag o’ fun and slammed it right into his lover’s face.

Isa came even harder.

Once all his fluids were drained, Isa collapsed onto a cesspool of his own cum and sweat, panting hard.

“Oh my God,” he whimpered out, his voice oozing in love. “Chuckles that was amazing.”

“It’s Lea now, babe,” he reminded him.

“Lea...that was amazing.”

Lea smiled brightly, then he gently nudged the man to a sitting position, guiding him off the bed. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said in a voice like honey. 

Isa could only nod, his body felt like jello. Luckily, his boyfriend was there to help him into the bathroom. The hot shower soothed aching muscle, like a cooling balm on a sunburn. Lea lathered a washcloth, and ran it over Isa’s back. They stood for a while under the showerhead, Lea whispering sweet and encouraging words into Isa’s ear. Isa had never felt so loved. 

Things were certainly different now. Living the life of a Somebody, when he had given up being human so long ago, was difficult. But as Lea turned off the shower and toweled Isa dry, guided him back into the bedroom to change the bed sheets before they snuggled up close and content together, Isa figured that having a heart and clear desires wasn’t so bad. As long as he got to spend the rest of his life with Lea who would do anything for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
